


Best Friend

by betweenacts



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenacts/pseuds/betweenacts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both get casted in a miniseries, so they decide to have dinner and catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> happens in approximately two years in the future.

“David, I just said yes to a new project and they said you were in it.”  
“You are on ‘Best Friend’? I knew this would happen, please tell me…”  
“Yes, I’m Susan, also known as the leading lady. You are James, aren’t you?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“In my place in twenty minutes for take outs?”  
“You bet.” They both hung up the phone.  
Since ‘Much ado’ they haven’t worked with each other. Both always busy with other things, and Catherine on America occasionally, it was hard to get their agendas in the same page nowadays.  
In twenty minutes David was there indeed; he didn’t knock to get in since he has had the key for some years. Catherine was on the phone and didn’t hear him come in, he waited just behind her until she hung up.  
“Hey” he whispered. She turned around trying to hide the tears in her eyes. “What happened?”  
“Nothing.” she tried to brush the tears away. David knew Catherine as much as he knew himself, so he knew she would talk when time came. Catherine had always three walls around her heart and a card on her sleeve to trick you into believing anything she would want you to. “Can we talk about ‘Best Friend’?”  
“Of course, that’s why I’m here.” he got the phone form her hand. “Chinese?”  
“I’m up to Italian today, if you’re ok with that.”  
“Honey, I’m always ok for Italian.” David called and they waited for the food to arrive.  
They sat in the living room in a slightly awkward silence. It’s been a while since they saw each other alone. David and Georgia were no longer, so David was back in the dating scene and always had a new girl on his arms. And Catherine, well Catherine had Jason and Jason was stuck like glue on Catherine.  
“How are you?” Catherine asked.  
“I’m fine. Single again.”  
“Being single suits you.” she said. She got her script of the first episode. “You know, I actually had an idea you were in this because of the description of James… I said yes after the first page. The Bill’s jokes got me.”  
“They got me too…. Can’t you just relate to anything that makes fun of The Bill?”  
In fact, both of them could relate with more than that in this miniseries.  
“In the moment I read the script the first time I thought John Barrowman would play my husband.”  
“True, the American sweet talking man generally goes to Barrowman… It’s an actual American this time.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Cheyenne Jackson.”  
“Wasn’t he on Ugly Betty?”  
“I think he was in one episode, but he was on 30rock.”  
“True… Blimey, he is gorgeous.”  
They talked more about the cast, and who would direct, and producers and things.  
“Have you ever broke up with someone over the phone?” and the delivery boy chose that perfect moment to arrive. Before David could react she got up to get the food.  
She went to the kitchen to get the plates and David followed her.  
“Was that Jason?”  
“What?”  
“When I came in, on the phone, was that Jason?”  
“Yeah.” she bit her lip and passed him one plate. He put the plate in the counter, took the one in her hand and put beside his, and held her hands.  
“Talk to me.” even though he knew Catherine needed her space, he also knew that in this case she wouldn’t talk at all. It took one whole year for her to mention exactly why she and Twig had broke up.  
“We’ve been dating for years and suddenly he calls me to say just how much it’s not working anymore… ON VALENTINE’S DAY.”  
“It’s Valentine’s day?” ok, now David was very very confused.  
“Apparently! I didn’t know either!”   
“How could we not know it’s Valentine’s day?”  
“I don’t know! All the hearts and flowers and teddy bears should’ve been a clue.” They looked into each others eyes and start laughing. “David, we are the only two people in the world who forgot it was Valentine’s day.”  
“That’s possible.” they stopped laughing and he put one hand on her face. “The bastard broke up with you over the phone?”  
“Can you believe it? I told him you were coming and…”  
They stared into each others eyes trying to figure out how many relationships had gone wrong for the two of them because of their friendship.  
“Did you tell him about Best Friend?”  
“Of course I did, I always talk to him about new projects.”  
‘Best Friend’ is a miniseries about two actors who meet during the shooting of an episode of a TV show and become Best Friends. After years of knowing each other, marriages, children… They realize they are in love.   
“Don’t you think he got a little suspicious with the story?” he asked in a small voice. It was something that had haunted him for a while. How familiar the story felt, apparently Catherine hadn’t noticed so, maybe it was just his mind playing tricks.  
Out of the blue, she kissed him. Not a shy, small peck, but a full blown kiss. Demanding, her tongue came to play almost immediately and so did her hands on each side of his head. Ok, maybe it wasn’t his mind playing tricks.  
“You are my best friend.” she said a little out of breath when they parted.  
“And you are mine.”  
“If you don’t take me on a proper date, I will torture you with ginger beer.” since a particular scene in Doctor Who, he can’t even smell ginger beer, even if it comes with a happy memory.  
“You wouldn’t.” he said with a dare in his voice.  
“Yes, I would.” she talked with him like he was a child.  
“Can we start with Italian?” he said with a cheeky grin making her smile.  
“Yes, we can.” they moved around the table and started their first date.


End file.
